Common Courtesy
by asianpersuasion10
Summary: Bella's tired of her bestfriend's brother always ignoring her. She thinks she deserves a little common courtesy, but she gets so much more. BxE, One-Shot, AH


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Can you see me?" I asked Jasper who was keeping me company in the kitchen as I fixed Alice and me lunch.

"What kind of question is that?" Jasper asked confusion covered his face.

"Just answer it," I sighed as I placed a slice of bread on top of the sandwich and putting things back into the refrigerator.

"Yes, I can see you," Jasper commented as he shifted in the chair.

"Well, at least I know I'm not invisible to some people," I replied angrily.

"What brought this on?" Jasper asked getting up to help me take lunch up to an ill Alice.

"I've been here how many times in the last year and every time I try to be polite to him it's like he doesn't even see me," I motioned to the closed bedroom door at the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh, he's just shy," Jasper tried to back him up. He felt bad for the guy, he hardly came out of his room, other than the times he went to class, fixed himself something to eat and pee.

"Shy my ass! It wouldn't hurt him to convey a little common courtesy would it?" I said loud enough for him to hear through the closed door. Jasper chuckled.

"Why are you so upset about it? He hardly ever talks to anyone, if he does it's usually Alice or Emmett," Jasper said entering Alice's room placing the sandwich on her bedside table. Jasper and Alice had been together for three years and they lived together with Emmett and Edward, Alice's brothers and Alice has been my best friend for two of those three years.

"Thank you," Alice smiled weakly at the two of us.

"He's just so rude! You saw him down there when he walked into the kitchen. He said hey to you and walked right by me as if I was a piece of furniture," I scoffed. It really shouldn't be bothering me as much as it did, but when someone says 'hello' to you, the polite thing to do was to say 'hello' back.

"Why don't you go ask him why he doesn't talk to you," Alice suggested with a slight giggle.

"Oh, wouldn't you like that?" Alice had always thought that her brother had a thing for me, which was why he never said anything to me. She also said he was just shy.

"Oh come on Bella, I heard him talking about you the other day," Alice giggled.

"You were eavesdropping?" Jasper raised his eyebrows.

"No, I just happened to be walking by and heard him say her name and possibly lingered there longer than I should have," Alice smiled. Jasper threw his head back in laughter.

"What did he say about me?" I asked. My heart was thumping in my chest. He had been talking about me, and here I thought I was invisible to only him.

"All I heard him say was 'Bella. Yes. No. Yes. Yes.' I'm not sure but the last two yes's kinda sounded like moans."

"Ass," I said picking up a pillow from the floor and chunking it at her head, but she ducked sending it into the wall. For someone who wasn't feeling well, she had cat-like reflexes.

"Just go do it, go talk to him," Jasper said shewing me out the door. I rolled my eyes thinking that I was about to knock on his door and when he came to answer it he would see that there was no one there and slam it in my face.

"You can do this. Be confident, don't stutter, what's the worst that could happen?" I whispered to myself as I slowly walked down the stairs. I inhaled and knocked lightly on the door. The door swung open and there before me was the most beautiful creature I had ever laid eyes on. He stood 6'1", bronze hair that looked as though he just rolled out of bed, green eyes that seemed to darken as I stood there gawking. I'd forgotten that I was holding my breath when my surroundings started to become fuzzy. I exhaled slowly as the man before me shoved his hands in his pockets still silent. 'SPEAK!' I yelled at myself. "Um…did I do something to make you mad?" It was all I could think of. I looked down at my feet, regretting Jasper's decision to make me speak to him. I would have to remember to kill him later.

"No," was all he said. As I kept my eyes glued to my shoes I saw that his slowly came into view. I looked up to find that he was just inches away and I felt the warmth radiating off his body. I closed my eyes preparing myself for the worst. I hoped he would at least shove me out of the doorway softly, I wasn't one to be upright the majority of my days. I waited, but instead of being stiff-armed out of the room, I felt a warm hand gently caressing my left cheek. I pressed my cheek into his hand as if it were a routine. Just the touch of his hand sent a wave of pleasure coursing through my body. "You could never make me mad." He spoke gently as my eyes flew open in surprise.

"Then why the hell do you ignore me like I don't exist?" I all but yelled at him. He quickly lowered his hand.

"You intimidate me," he answered without thought. I opened my mouth to say something, closing it just as quickly. Me? Intimidating? Does he know who I am? "You take the time to ask people how their day went, you are constantly smiling, you have a contagious laugh, you're always willing to offer a hand to anyone who needs one, and you're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

"I…I…" I couldn't speak. I was outgoing, never at a loss for words until now. Before my mind could react my body lunged toward the Greek god standing before me, my lips crashing to his. As my lips found his I couldn't help but melt into him. I pressed my body against his as he placed his hands on either side of my waist. My hands made their way up to his unruly hair finding comfort in the bronze mess. I felt him moan into my mouth, but before I could think I felt his erection against the front of my abdomen as he pulled me closer to him. Once I realized what I had done I felt myself being pulled backward away from the soft lips I had taken advantage of. Nothing but air behind me. "I'm sorry." What had I done? He probably thought I was a freak. I had to get out of there before I made a bigger fool of myself.

"Bella?" he called to me as I attempted to sprint away. Before I could reach the handle of the front door it swung open throwing me back. I braced myself for the impact, but instead of hitting the hard wood, I felt two arms in the juncture of my underarms.

"Bella, I'm so sorry," Emmett hurried over to make sure I was alright. "Good thing Edward was there to save you."

"It's alright, Emmett. It's not like this is the first time," I said trying to catch my breath. Emmett winked at me and then headed upstairs.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Edward asked hoisting me to my feet.

"I'm fine," I said wriggling free from his grasp. I had to get out of there and quick, this time without any obstacles.

"Bella, wait," Edward said grabbing me by the wrist turning me around to face him. I was expecting him to yell profanities at me for even thinking that he wanted me in that way. "Where are you going?" Was all he said. He pushed a piece of loose hair behind my ear keeping it between his fingers until he came to the end of it. I had forgotten that I was trying to run away when his finger lifted my chin up so my eyes met his. All I could do was shake my head and close my eyes trying to hold back my tears.

'Why the fuck are you acting like this?' I yelled at myself. Why was I letting this man effect me this way? "Bella." My name escaping from his lips was like music to my ears and it was definitely getting me all worked up. I could feel the moisture accumulating between my legs and I knew I had to get out of there as fast as possible. I just couldn't seem to get my feet to do what I wanted them to do, not that I usually could.

"You didn't answer my question," he whispered in my ear. I shuttered as I felt his warm breath on my cheek.

I looked up into his sparkling green eyes trying to figure out how to explain to him where I was going, but apparently I had a brain fart and nothing came to mind. I just stood there mesmerized by his angelic face and that hair…oh that hair! Just looking at his hair made me think of a hundred inappropriate things I wanted to do to this man. To just have my fingers tangled in it as he ran his hands up and down my naked body, fucking me senseless. "Edward, I…I have somewhere…I need to be," I tried to say confidently, but it came out more like a whimper.

"You got that right," Edward smirked. Before I could walk away I felt my body being lifted bridal style. I immediately threw my arms around his neck as his lips crashed into mine.

**EPOV**

There was a knock on my door that brought me out of my daydream. My amazing daydream about the brunette angel that I had just seen in the kitchen. Sure I'd seen her before, but every time I saw her she looked more and more beautiful. No matter what she was wearing, no matter if her hair was up or down, no matter if she had make-up on or not, my pants would always tighten when I laid eyes on her luscious body and her gorgeous brown eyes. I tried not to let her catch me staring, but sometimes I would linger too long and she would end up blushing, causing me to almost shoot my load all over myself every time. I walked slowing over to the door opening it thinking it was my sister or sister's boyfriend, Jasper.

I had to catch my breath as the subject of my dreams was standing in front of me her eyes full of questions and, from what I could tell, frustration. I had to restrain myself from wrapping my arms around her and taking her to my bed to have my way with her, so I shoved them into my pockets. I stood there for a moment waiting to see if she would say something, but instead I felt her warm breath against my chest sending my senses into overdrive. "Um…did I do something to make you mad?" She asked looking down at her feet. I couldn't believe that she thought I was mad at her or didn't like her. It was much more the opposite case. Ever since I had met her a year ago when my sister introduced us it took every ounce of my concentration to not think about her every minute of the day. Whenever she was over at the house she would only greet me with a 'hello' and nothing more, so I figured she wasn't interested or was just trying to be polite. I felt bad for ignoring her, but to keep myself from acting like a complete moron and telling her that she was all I thought about, I thought it best.

As she looked down at her shoes my heart broke, feeling that she was angry because of me. I didn't want to cause her pain. So, I stepped closer to her feeling the warmth of her body as I inched closer. "No," I said in answer to her question. When I wanted to scream, 'you could never make me mad. I'm the one who should be apologizing for the way I've acted around you.' But, I just couldn't bring myself to do it. All I could bring myself to do was caress her soft cheek hoping she would understand the gesture.

Her eyes were still closed but I felt the pressure from her cheek against my hand. "You could never make me mad." I said hoping she would open those gorgeous eyes. Luckily she did, but instead of admiration, all I saw was shock.

"Then why the hell do you ignore me like I don't exist?" she yelled. I definitely had that coming. I quickly lowered my hand shoving back into my pockets.

"You intimidate me," I said. She opened her mouth as if to say something, but I think I took her by surprise. So, I continued. "You take the time to ask people how their day went, you are constantly smiling, you have a contagious laugh, you're always willing to offer a hand to anyone who needs one, and you're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

"I…I…" she started. Before I could blink she had flung herself into me her lips colliding with mine. They were softer than I could ever have imagined. I pulled my hands out of my pockets placing them on her waist to pull her close to my aching body. It had been aching for her touch for a year now, and now that it had her, it never wanted to let her go. I felt her tiny hands make their way through my messy mane. She had no idea how I longed for her to run her hands through my hair like that. I couldn't help the moan escape from my mouth. She was going to be the death of me. I felt my pants tighten even more than they already were before she showed up at my door. I pressed myself against her in hopes she would realize the way she made me feel.

Just as soon as I as did so, I felt her backing away from my body. "I'm sorry," she whispered as she turned and bolted for the front door. I couldn't let her leave like that. I didn't want her to leave like that.

"Bella?" I called before she grabbed for the doorknob. I just made it out the door of my room when I saw the door fly open and Bella being thrown back by the impact. I held out my arms catching her just underneath hers, before she slammed into the floor.

"Bella, I'm so sorry," Emmett hurried over in shock. "Good thing Edward was there to save you." I smiled as I had her in my arms once more, even though she was there involuntarily.

"It's alright, Emmett. It's not like this is the first time," she replied. It hadn't been the first time that someone has had to save her from hitting the ground.

"Are you sure you're alright?" I asked placing her on her feet.

"I'm fine," I said trying to free herself from my grasp.

"Bella, wait," I said grabbing her wrist and turning her to face me before she could attempt to run away again. I could tell by her expression that I was making her uncomfortable, so I spoke calmly, "where are you going?" I pushed a strand of hair that had fallen into her face behind her ear loving the soft texture of it as I let me fingers linger on it until I came to its end. She was at that point looking down at her shoes again, so I lifted her chin up with my finger to bring her eyes to mine. I felt her head shake as she hid her eyes from me.

We stood there for what seemed like hours, in reality it had only been about thirty seconds. "Bella," I said again as I noticed her body start to relax. "You didn't answer my question." I whispered and as she shuddered I couldn't help but smile.

She finally opened her eyes to look into mine. . "Edward, I…I have somewhere…I need to be," she whimpered and I took that as my queue.

"You got that right," I smirked as I swept her up in my arms bridal style carrying her into my bedroom and closing the door behind us with my foot. She immediately threw her arms around my neck as I devoured her mouth. I laid her down onto my King size bed seeing that her brown eyes were full of lust and passion.

I positioned my body above hers keeping the majority of my weight off of her. Her fingers wrapping themselves around my hair. I closed my eyes letting out a low moan. "Do you have any idea what that does to me?" I growled as I opened my eyes. She had the sexiest expression on her face I nearly lost it. I swooped my head down molding my lips to hers. Her lips moved with mine as I ran my tongue across her bottom lip. Her lips parted slightly in a moan and I quickly took advantage slipping my tongue into her mouth. I felt my erection growing harder as she rubbed her tongue against mine.

She pulled me closer to her as if she thought I might leave. There was no way I was leaving now, unless she wanted me to. I wanted her, I needed her, every inch of her. I propped myself up with my left elbow and forearm as my other hand snaked down to the exposed skin of her stomach. I slowly ran my fingers across her silky skin as she moaned my name. There was no sweeter sound than my name leaving her lips. I made my way up her torso coming to the edge of her bra. My fingers traced the bottom of the under wire as her back arched pushing her chest closer to mine.

"Edward…I need you," Bella moaned as her hands found the hem of my t-shirt. I felt her tiny hands creep underneath raking her fingernails along my abdomen. I couldn't help but moan at the sensation. She giggled softly as I sat up straddling her waist. I grabbed the bottom of her t-shirt pushing it up and pulling it over her head to reveal a blue lace bra. I sat there taking in every curve, every inch of her luscious body. I then removed my shirt and heard her gasp in return. I looked down at the angel beneath me to see the color rise in her cheeks as she bit her lower lip. She slowly reached up placing her fingers against my bare skin. I couldn't believe how just her touch set my body on fire. She ran her hands over my abdomen as our eyes met. I closed my eyes loving the sensation that was coursing through my body. She must have noticed how aroused I was, thankfully, her hands made their way to the button of my jeans. She undid them and pulled the zipper down releasing some of the pressure my jeans were creating. I quickly pulled them down tossing them to the floor. Without wasting anymore time I unbuttoned her jeans pulling them down throwing them on top of mine. She was the most gorgeous creature I had ever seen.

She lay there in just her bra and panties and I couldn't help but stare. She was perfect. She started to wiggle and soon brought her arms up to cover herself. I placed myself next to her on the bed grabbing her arms. "Please don't cover yourself. You. are. perfect." She looked up at me and I lost all control as I saw her tongue dart between her lips. I devoured her mouth once more running my hands underneath her back working the clasp of the last thing keeping from her beautiful breasts. I removed it tossing it to the floor. My lips traveled the length of her neck as my hand traveled to her breast. They fit perfectly in my hands. I couldn't get enough of her. Her arms wrapped around my back as she wrapped her legs around my waist pulling me closer to her. I moaned as she rubbed her center against my erection.

I left a trail of kisses down her neck, to her clavicle, stopping at her right breast. I took it into my mouth as I heard her moan again. I nipped and sucked her breast, loving the taste. "You taste so good, Bella," I said against her skin. I wanted to make sure she knew just how much I wanted her. I continued my journey south placing open mouth kisses down her torso coming to a stop at the top of her panties. I could smell her arousal, never smelling anything so sweet. I ran a finger just underneath the band of her panties feeling her shudder under my touch.

"Edward please," Bella groaned as her hands were in my hair once more.

"Tell me what you want, Bella," I said placing kisses along the band of her panties.

"Edward," Bella whimpered. A smile formed on my lips.

"Tell me what you want," I repeated as I ran my tongue along the top of her panties.

"I…need…you…to…touch…me," Bella shuddered. I smiled giving her what she wanted. I would always give her whatever she wanted. I hooked my fingers inside the side of her panties pulling them down exposing the rest of her to me. I tossed them with the rest of our clothes as I gently rubbed a finger against her folds.

"Bella, you're so wet," I groaned as I brought my lips down on hers. I was elated that I did that to her. I slowly slipped one finger inside her curling and twisting it causing her to moan into my mouth. I added another finger as I pumped them in and out of her,. Her hands roaming through my hair tugging it slightly. As soon as I felt her tighten around my fingers I pulled them out, placing them in my mouth sucking off her sweet juices a slight whimper escaping her lips.

"I need to be inside you, Bella," I explained as I placed a small kiss on her lips.

"Please," was all Bella could say. I caressed her cheek before discarding my boxers and placing myself back on top of her. I pressed myself against her wet center as my mouth came down on hers. My tongue forcing it's way into her mouth. She moaned slightly our tongues fighting for dominance. I slowly eased myself into her, not wanting to cause her any pain. Once inside her I felt complete. It was as if we were made for each other. She started moving her hips letting me know she was ready. I nuzzled my head in the crooked of her neck as I slowly pulled out of her before thrusting back in. She grabbed onto my shoulders for support as her legs wrapped around my waist.

"Harder," Bella moaned as she quickly found my rhythm. I obeyed her orders pulling out and thrusting into her harder and faster. I felt her tighten around me as her nails dug into my back increasing the sensation. She moaned my name as she was reaching her climax.

"Come for me, Bella," I urged as I was close to mine. I grasped her waist tighter pulling myself as close to her as I could thrusting into her once last time before she screamed my name her body shaking from her orgasm. Two more thrusts into her and I followed screaming her name. I collapsed onto of her as the two of us tried to catch our breath. I placed my sweat soaked head on her chest as she ran her fingers through my hair.

"Promise me something," Bella whispered as she kissed the top of my head.

"Anything," I replied kissing her clavicle. I would do anything for her.

"Promise me you won't not talk to me anymore," she hesitated.

"Oh, I can do much better than that," I smirked as I wrapped my arms around her rolling her on top of me pressing my lips to hers.

* * *

**A/N: Would love to hear some feedback!!!!!!**


End file.
